Never Knew You
by intoxictorment
Summary: New girl Cherish Winter's enters into Lima, Ohio only to find out she has a step father and sister. She didn't want to be here, but little did she know she'll fall in love and learn more about herself.
1. Welcome to Lima

First of all, I'd like to say I do not own the rights to anything Glee related. Nope, nothing , nada. I do however own the rights to my own character and this story line. Please enjoy and comment nicely.

Name: Cherish Winters

Age : 16

Hair: Mid Length. Light brown with strawberry blonde highlights. Shaved on one side

Eyes: Dark grey/blue

Height /Weight: 5'3, 120lbs

Style: Vintage

Noww on with the story

Cherish POV

I could hear them talking, I didn't understand why I just could not stay here. Maybe it's the bad grades, probably the knocking out the teacher. Did she just say Lima, Ohio? I have no idea where that is.. A Father! Last thing I heard he was the one who knocked up my mum then decided he was gay. Lovely, if they think that I'm moving to go live with him and his husband. I'd rather not, not that I'm homophobic or anything. Its just; he didn't want me. So why now? I'm going to bed; I guess that explains all the packing after mum's funeral. Now a one way ticket to a town I've never even heard of in the morning.

End POV

Cherish popped her head out the cab and looked at the driver "are you sure this is the place?" she said. The cab driver looked at her "pretty sure, and welcome to Lima" he said and helped her take her luggage out. There were three people waiting outside on the lawn two men and a girl that looked about Cherish's age. 'she dresses like she's 12, you've got to be kidding.' Cherish thought. The girl came running up to Cherish with excitement in her voice "You must be Cherish, I'm Rachel Berry. Your step sister!" So many emotions went through Cherish's head, gay father, step sister?

"Hi, nice to meet you Rachel" Cherish spoke out quietly

Both men brought in luggage and sat down in the living room. Cherish could tell that the one that was her was the Caucasian one who kept looking away every time he briefly looked at her. Cherish let out a big sigh and then Rachel brought her upstairs to show her room. "So, my dad's heard a lot about you and decorated. I hope you like it" Rachel said softly "It's nice, thanks" Cherish said with a half smile "The bathrooms down the hall. I get up at 630am to get ready for school, shall I wake you up as well?" Rachel said "Sure sounds great" Cherish said in a sigh and shut the door to her room in Rachel's face. Rachel gasped 'how rude'

Rachel POV

A sister, I thought I was the only Berry in this family. Well, Her last name is Winters. Which is dad #1 is. He wouldn't even look at her, it's like he was ashamed. I feel sorry for her and hope she can get along here. Wait what's that sound?

End POV

Rachel quickly snapped walking fast to the bathroom before she hit her room. Out of all things to hear, she heard singing. 'No way in hell, she can sing too' Rachel thought. Must have been an inheritance from her Jewish father. Rachel quickly ran quietly back to her room. "She's not as good as me, but I got to keep her far away from glee club" Rachel said while getting ready to go to bed. She stuck on her pyjamas, set her alarm and went to bed. Cherish went into her room and sighed. It wasn't bad looking, it just wasn't her room. Cherish went to bed with the clothes she wore on the way there. She was just too tired to pull something out of her suitcase.

End Chapter one

I know this wasn't long or anything, but chapter two will be up shortly. On that note I haven't come up with name for Rachel / Cherish Parent's yet. Will be in the next chapter. Also father #1 is the Caucasian/Jewish one.

Enjoy!


	2. School Days Part One

A/N - So.. Next chapter. Cherish starts at WMHS today. Ive also decided on names for Rachel's dads Hiram and Leroy (psst I got the idea from another fan fiction I read) Also Im writing this as Sam never left, Blaine is already attending McKinley, and Santana's out of the closet. More twists to come! Now on with the story.

Morning came early for Cherish and Rachel, it seams they had more in common then they thought. Rachel was in the shower singing to some Broadway song, and Cherish was downstairs already eating breakfast. Cherish wasn't exactly thrilled to be starting at a new school, she sighed. Rachel came down the stairs shortly after.

"Shall we get going? I like to leave a little early so I can practice.. I mean put stuff away" Rachel quickly said

"Sure, are you really gunna wear that?" Cherish laughed quietly

Rachel huffed, there was _nothing _wrong with her outfit. Was there? Okay, so she was wearing her usual red sweater with a unicorn on it, black skirt, white tights and ballet flats. It was her style. Cherish on the other hand was wearing a short black jean coat with matching jean mini skirt. She also had on a mesh hot pink shirt with her hot pink bra so it blended in, with hot pink 4 inch heels.

"Yes are you gunna wear that" Rachel snapped back

"I am, can we go now, I don't want to be late meeting with Principle Figgins " Cherish sighed.

They headed out the door and jumped into Finn's truck. Rachel taking the middle to be closest to Finn and Cherish took the passenger seat. Finn was confused, he had no idea who this other girl was. There was some resemblance but not much. Rachel caught Finn staring at her 'step sister' and nudged him really hard. Which spooked Cherish and caused her to stare out the window for the remainder of the ride. Within fifteen they arrived at the school.

"Do you want me to walk.." Rachel started to say

"No, I'll find my own way, thanks. Cya!" Cherish yelled rudely

"Good grief, I'm related to THAT!" said Rachel

"You're related? Would of never guessed" Finn said "but we're gunna be late lets head to class" They grasped hands and took off to their first class together.

Meanwhile…

Cherish POV

''_This school is so big, yet so little people. I mean there was at least 200 people in my grade. This school looks like its just under a thousand' Cherish thought. She went into her bag and grabbed a mirror. She re applied her really pink lipstick and bumped into someone and smudged her face._

_END POV_

"Watch where you're going!" Yelled a really tall boy. He had to be at least six to seven inches taller than her. He was buff, tanned and mohawked.

"Ugh I could say the same thing asshole" Cherish snapped back. The boy was surprised, no girl has told him off. Well, not like that before.

"I mean, my names Noah Puckerman, but you can call me Puck" He stated

"I'll stick with Puckerman, you can call me Cherish" She sighed

"Cherish the thought, you're new I'll take you to the principal's office. I've been there more than enough times" Puck laughed and tried to put his arm around her waist. Cherish grabbed his wrist tightly pulling him down to the ground. Puck was completely stunned that someone her size could do that, and in heels!

"You try that again, you'll get more than that!' snapped Cherish and took off pretty fast for being in heels. "You slutty eighties freak!" Puck yelled at her and took off to his class.

Cherish soon found the principal's office and walked in. "I'm here to see Principal Figgin's" she smiled at the secretary. The secretary smiled back and lead her into the office. "Hello, you must be Cherish." Figgins said smiling "Yes, nice to meet you" Cherish said

"here is your schedule and I will walk you to your next class" Figgins said leading Cherish out of the office and to her first class. 'Spanish, great..' she thought and loosely smiled and walked on. To her disappointment the Puckerman was in this class as well. Cherish sat down beside him and sighed. She did NOT want to be here.

"Welcome to McKinley Cherish, I'm Mr. Schuster, but you can call me Mr. Shue" said the teacher

Cherish just sighed and looked at her school work, she didn't want interaction with anyone. Spanish, a few classes and lunch came very fast. Walking down the halls she heard music playing by a teacher and tried to pier to look in. Before she knew it, there was a slushie all over her. "Welcome to McKinley. FREAK." Dave Karofsky yelled. He was a very big football player. Another one yelled "you know, when the eighties died. They didn't come back" Cherish sighed and walked to the closest bathroom to wash her face. When walking in she almost walked into a pretty girl, long blonde hair blue eyed.

"Did you sign up for New Directions" The blonde said

"No, what's that?" said Cherish turning on the water tap and grabbing a towel

"It's a glee club, usually football players don't go after anyone else" sighed the girl "By the way, my name is Brittany"

"Its Cherish" she said back "Fuck do they seriously do that, I just LOOKED in there. I heard music"

Brittany sighed "That's because Rachel sings a lot" then she paused "You guys kind of look alike" Cherish looked at Brittany weirdly "You mean Rachel Berry?, We're kind of step sisters" Brittany gasped "Well you'd be the hot stepsister, so its like Cinderella. But we all know Rachel doesn't get a prince" Cherish immediately started to laugh "You know what, I think I'm going to like you" Cherish washed up while Brittany gave her something to wear. Thank god for the black parashoot pants and white tank top. Something more Cherish's style.

"I hope you like it" Brittany said worried

Cherish laughed "Its fine, I kinda like it. You're so silly"

Brittany and Cherish sat down across from Santana who looked furious as per her usual self. Brittany smiled at Santana "Santana this is Cherish, she's new" There was a growl in Santana's tone "Yeah, I saw her in my English class" Cherish tried to be nice "I'm sorry, is something wrong?" she said "You know what, there is. Don't steal my women!" Santana spat "Not interested, I like girls with a little more attitude" Cherish winked. Santana choked on her juce and smirked "Lesbian?" She said with a question. "No, just greedy." Cherish laughed. Which made all of them crack up "Wait, I don't get it" Brittany stated. Cherish smiled. She never thought she'd be friends with cheerleaders. They're so different from her. Santana and her got along because they were confident, and Brittany she didn't understand. But she did like her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N - Gunna stop here. Its 430am my time. But I will continue pt 2 of this half soon! Please review. Also Cherish is bisexual like Brittany. Wait til you see what shes up too.


End file.
